


Uncontrollable Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell makes Gwen constantly horny and she seeks ways and means to ease the ache. (Warnings: Dub-con, misogynistic language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable Desires

~Merlin~

It’s really all his fault so she supposes it’s fitting that he’s the first. All she had wanted was a potion to stop the cramps she was having. Now things are even worse and Merlin has no idea what to do. Every few hours or so, she would feel an overwhelming arousal and no amount of masturbation would ease that need. It is impossible to concentrate or accomplish any of her duties in this state.

She is speaking to Merlin about the situation when desire hits her again. Her breathing speeds up and heat pools between her legs. As Merlin goes on about options to try, all she can think of are how kissable his lips are and how they would feel against her body. Without thinking, she kisses him and presses her body against his. This eases her desire a little but it isn’t enough.

Merlin tries to push her away but when she reaches down and cups his semi-hard length, he groans and gives in. Their tongues are battling each other, her hands are running all over his chest and he in turn threads his hands through her hair.

“Gwen. We need to stop …”

“I need this.” Her voice is barely a rasp and she grinds against him. She pulls off his shirt and tugs at his pants, growling when her fingers are clumsy and it takes too long to untie him. “I want you.”

This seems to break whatever is left of Merlin’s self-control. His hands tear at her dress, pulling off her bodice and then the top of her dress. Her breasts are topped with erect nipples and Merlin plays with them before bending down and taking one in his mouth.

Gwen groans in response and removes the rest of her dress. Her hand covers Merlin’s and together they knead at her breast.

She is still burning with need.

With her free hand, she pulls out his hardened cock from his pants and strokes him. Her other hand drags Merlin’s hand from her breast to the wet heat between her legs. Obligingly, he rubs her briefly before dipping one finger, then two into her. She hisses in pleasure and quickens her strokes.

“I want you in me Merlin. I want to feel you in me,” she moans into his ear and he immediately leads her to the nearest surface. Her bum hits the edge of the table and she hears something fall and break. She doesn’t care and neither does Merlin. He removes his fingers from her and she whines at the emptiness she feels.

It doesn’t last long as Merlin slides into her with one smooth stroke.

“Yes,” Gwen hisses and presses haphazard, wet kisses against Merlin’s face and neck. She rotates her hips, silently urging Merlin to move faster. He obeys and trusts frantically into her. Her hands leave Merlin and grip the edges of the table, bracing herself as Merlin moves faster and faster. When her head falls back, Merlin suckles at her neck and throat.

“Touch me. Please.”

Merlin flicks her clit. Once. Twice.

She spasms, screaming as she comes. Her fingers turn white with the effort to keep herself upright. Merlin is still pounding in her but he doesn’t last long. She feels his hot seed spill in her and she can’t help the satisfied smile that appears across her face. As Merlin steps away, Gwen touches herself between her legs, feeling the mix of fluids that is easing down her legs.

“Thank you,” she whispers after she licks her fingers clean. Merlin grins as he tugs his clothes on.

For the next few days, whenever the desire takes over her again, Merlin willingly helps her ease it.

~Morgana~

After attempting several antidotes (and in between having several bouts of sex), Merlin is desperate. He decides to travel to the Isle of the Blessed to seek guidance. She isn’t quite sure how she is going to cope without him.

When the next wave of desire hits her, she is undressing Morgana for bed. In her years of serving Morgana, she has never thought of her as anything more than her mistress and sometimes friend. But now, as desire licked at her, she looks at her mistress in her night shift, the shadow of her nipples showing through the thin cloth and she wonders what it would be like to take her mistress’s full breast into her mouth.

She helps Morgana tie up her shift and as she moves away, she lets her hands lightly drift along the sides of Morgana breasts. Morgana gasps at the caress and stares at Gwen with darkened eyes. The heavy scent of need hangs in the air. The desire makes her bolder than she usually is and Gwen reaches out to touch Morgana again, pretending to adjust her shift. Morgana grabs her hand, a question in her eyes.

“Gwen.” Her name comes out harsh and needy. It’s the only cue Gwen needs. She leans forward and licks Morgana’s lips. When Morgana’s lips part, Gwen slips her tongue in and explores her mistress’s mouth. She feels her mistress groan against her and she moves closer. Their breasts are pressed against each other and Gwen is even more aroused as she feels her sensitive nipples rub against the hard nubs of her mistress. She’s never been with a girl before and now she wonders why.

Somehow, they are standing next to her bed and Morgana drags her down to it so that she is lying on top of Morgana. They continue kissing but this time, Gwen pulls at Morgana’s shift, wanting to feel her soft, milky skin. Morgana reciprocates and after some struggle, they are both naked and panting.

“You are so beautiful,” whispers Morgana as she thrusts her hips against Gwen’s. The feel of their wet heat rubbing against each other is overwhelming. Gwen looks down and marvels at the sight of her dark skin pressed against Morgana’s paler skin. Slowly and deliberately, Gwen moves her hand up along the side of Morgana’s slender body until she reaches her full breasts. Morgana arches into Gwen’s palm, her head tossing against the mattress as Gwen pinches and pulls at her nipple. Finally, it’s too much to bear and Gwen lowers her head to lick at the other nipple.

Morgana purrs as her hands run up and down Gwen’s back. They grind against each other, moaning and groaning into each other’s mouth. Morgana grips Gwen’s ass and pushes it down, trying to increase the friction between them. Gwen loves the feel of her clit against Morgana’s but soon it isn’t enough.

Morgana whimpers when Gwen gets up. Her whimpering continues and gets louder as Gwen kisses Morgana lower and lower until she finally reaches her dripping wetness between her legs. She uses her fingers to penetrate Morgana, grinning when Morgana responds with a jerk of her hips and a long moan. Then, she uses her tongue. The taste is strange in the beginning, different from her own but she gets used to it and licks and sucks enthusiastically. Morgana’s thighs clamp against her head and she looks up, her lips coated with Morgana’s fluids.

“I want to taste you too.” Morgana’s eyes are hooded, lust written all over her face. They reposition themselves and Morgana’s head is between her legs as well. Morgana drags her tongue slowly across her slit and as decent as Merlin was, Gwen thinks that Morgana is more skilled. Briefly she wonders if Morgana has had much practice.

Both bodies are writhing on the bed, moaning, whimpering, humping. When Morgana nips Gwen’s clit with her teeth, Gwen orgasms strongly and she screams. She wants Morgana to enjoy the same and attacks her heat with more fervor. It doesn’t take long. Morgana jerks against her mouth, her hands tangles in Gwen’s curls and presses Gwen into her pussy. Gwen lifts a hand and pinches Morgana’s clit.

“Gwen, Gwen,” Morgana chants as she comes. When they finally recover from their exertions, Morgana smiles coyly at Gwen before kissing her. Gwen can taste herself on Morgana’s lips and it stirs her desire again. “We should do this again.”

~Leon~

Morgana is an eager partner but she isn’t always available when Gwen’s urges hit. A lot of the time, Gwen quickly rubs herself to completion but that only means the desires come at shorter intervals. The satisfaction of coming with a partner starves off the desire for much longer.

Having just executed a traitor, King Uther sends Gwen to clean out the cell he was in. As she tidies up, the familiar tingle between her legs start and very quickly, it spreads to her whole body and she is trembling with need. She peers behind and sees that the only other person in the dungeons with her is Sir Leon, sent to accompany her to and fro. As she stares at him, standing at attention near the stairs, decked out in his armour and flashy red cape, she wonders what it would be like to be taken by a knight in armour.

Desire continues to flood her and she stops her cleaning. Instead, she lifts her skirts, hoping to find release. The movement must have caught Sir Leon’s eye because he turns and catches her standing in the cell, skirts held up in one hand and the other hand between her legs.

He marches towards her, his expression grim. “What do you think you are doing?”

All she can manage is a slight whine. “Please Leon.”

Leon stares at her for a while before he divests himself of his sword, laying it down on a table near by. He walks slowly towards her before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. “What are you doing Gwen?”

“I can’t help myself. I need you. I want you.” Her skirts drop and she lets her hand rest on his armour. “Please.”

“You little slut. If you want me so much, get on your knees and suck me off.”

She falls to her knees eagerly and fumbles at his breeches. It takes a while before his breeches drop to the floor and his cock hangs out in front of her. It’s thick and long and she gently wraps her fingers around it. It feels like heated silk and she breathes out a shuddering breath. Gingerly, she moves her hand up and down the length.

Leon’s hands are on her head and she shoves her face closer. “Use your mouth.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Her mouth opens and she guides his length slowly in. She bobs up and down on his cock, licking and slurping as she does so, her hand massaging his balls. His hands on her head increase their pressure and soon he is pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. She no longer has control over the speed. It only arouses her more. When the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat, she chokes. Leon doesn’t care and continues to slam into her mouth. Struggling to breathe, she tries not to gag.

“I am going to come,” growls Leon. “I am going to come on your face.” At those words, he pulls out of her mouth, aims and he ejaculates all over her face. Desire throbs through her whole body when she feels his warm seed flow down her face.

“Clean yourself up, you dirty slut.” She never knew how much being called a slut turned her on and her pussy begins to pulse. Using her handkerchief, she attempts to clean off Leon’s come from her face. She desperately wants release and reaches under her skirts again.

Leon pulls her up and stops her from touching herself. Leaning over, he murmurs into her ear, “You are going to have to make me hard again and then maybe I’ll give you the release you want.”

“What do you want me to do?” Her voice trembles with need. If Leon hadn’t been holding her up, she knows she wouldn’t have been able to stand.

“Strip.” Quickly, Gwen pulls off her dress, tossing it aside.

“Play with your breasts.” She does as he demands, enjoying the feel of her hands on her heavy breast. “Lift them and lick your nipples.” It’s not something she has done before and she obliges. Her saliva and the cool air only serves to cause her nipples to pucker even more. She’s dying from desire and says so but Leon only laughs.

Without warning, he grabs her and pushes her against the wall. Gwen thinks he about to take her but he doesn’t. Instead he shackles her to the wall, both arms spread above her head. He turns and Gwen panics. Relief floods her when he returns to the cell, his sword in his hand. While she is trembling with need, nervousness flood her as she watched Leon walk towards her with the sword. Slowly, he pushes the hilt of the sword into her. The cold of the metal startles her but she forces herself to relax. The pommel hits a certain spot in her and she shudders at the exquisite feelings it produces. She moans and writhes against the hilt trying to get it to move faster. She hears Leon laugh. “You are such a slut. Aren't you a slut?”

“Yes,” she hisses. “I'm a slut.” With the hilt pumping in and out of her and with Leon's words, she feels herself come. But it isn't enough. She's still buzzing with desire and wants more. She wants Leon in her.

"What do you want now, little slut?" Leon mutters.

"I want you. Please."

He removes the sword and lets it drop on the floor. She stifles a moan. His fingers find her pussy and roughly plunders it before he replaces it with his cock. The pleasure of having his hot, smooth cock in her is almost enough to make her come once more. Grabbing her wrists as support, he slams in her and her back hits the cell wall. His armour rubs against her tender breasts, chaffing them, but the pain only increases her arousal. She’s making strange, wanton noises while Leon whispers how much a slut she is in her ear. This time, Leon has gotten her so excited that she doesn’t need anyone to touch her clit.

For the second time, she comes screaming. Leon bites her shoulder and spills in her shortly after. Without a word, he unlocks her shackles, picks up his sword and leaves the cell. She slides to the floor and dips her fingers into her sore pussy.

~Percival~

She never has sex with Leon again after that one time although she often catches him staring at her. Morgana is handy when the desire hits in the evenings but at other times, Gwen still has to depend on herself or on whoever is around and willing. She’s never fucked so many people in her life. There was the young stable hand in the stables, a travelling merchant and a visiting king.

Some of the servants are down with the fevers and Gwen is asked to help prepare the rooms for bed. She is experienced and she does it quickly. The last room is Percival’s and as soon as she walks in, desire starts to flow through her veins. As much as she enjoys the sexual relations she has been having, this condition is getting tiresome.

Almost automatically she hikes up her skirts and starts to rub herself. The pleasure is building in her and her eyes flutter close.

She hears a creak and her eyes fly open. Standing in front of her in all his large, muscular glory is Percival. Her first thought is of what his cock would look like. Would he be proportional?

“Guinevere!” A blush rises in his cheeks and he looks away. “I should leave.”

“No! Please don’t.” Her voice is needy and she reaches out to him.

“This isn’t appropriate.” He has already stepped out into the hallway but hesitates at her words.

“You must help me Percival. I’ve been cursed.” Suddenly, the awfulness of her situation strikes her and she starts to tear. What has this curse turned her into?

“Oh Gwen.” Closing the door behind him, Percival crosses over and wraps her into a hug. “What’s wrong?” He stiffens when he realises that she is gyrating against him. “Guinevere.”

“I’ve been cursed. Every few times a day, desire strikes me and I can’t do anything until I sate it. You need to help me Percival. I just need you to have sex with me.”

Trying to convince Percival, she reaches down and cups his length. Even through his breeches, she can tell that he’s larger than anyone she’s ever had. Excitement runs through her body and she lets out a moan.

He’s not like Leon. Percival picks her up and gently deposits her on the bed. He still looks a little troubled. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nods and pulls down her dress so that her aching breasts are free from their confines. Her dress bunches around her hips and she lies on the bed, eyes begging Percival to touch her. Keeping her eyes on him, she deliberately licks her lips and uses her thumbs to stroke her nipples till they are erect. Percival groans at her blatant display.

Slowly, he lowers himself next to her and kisses her. His lips are soft and warm. His tongue lazily sweeps the inside of her mouth. One of his large hands wrap around her breast and she lets out a sigh. His other hand cups her face as he kisses her.

He moves so that he is lying on the bed and she's straddling him. And while Gwen enjoys the kissing and the feel of his hands stroking her back, it quickly becomes too little. She needs more. She wants more. Breaking the kiss, she gets off the bed so she can remove her dress. Naked, she climbs back on Percival, enjoying the way he stares at her, a mixture of lust and tenderness. He makes no move to touch her or to doing anything aside from look and she growls with impatience. Remembering Leon, she cups her breasts and plays with her nipples, pinching and twisting them. Every pinch sends a shot of desire to her pussy and soon she's grinding against him as she molds her breasts. He seems content to watch her.

She's frustrated and yanks his shirt off roughly. There's the sound of fabric tearing and she feels Percival chuckle. Finally he touches her, his large hands circling her waist, slowly moving up until he reaches her breasts.

"Your breasts are gorgeous," he mutters just as he lifts his body up and sucks one nipple into his mouth. Gwen watches in awe as his muscles flex and ripple in response to his movement. He's a perfect male speciment and for the next hour or so, he is all hers.

She gets tired of rubbing against his breeches and struggles to get them off. With him lying on the bed and her on him, it is an impossible task and eventually, Percival lifts her off him and rolls off the bed. With an economy of movement, he completely strips himself. Her eyes immediately drop to his cock. It is large, thick, purple, veiny and Gwen has never seen anything more desirable in her life. She wants his cock. She wants his cock stretching her to fullness.

Percival returns to the bed and begins to kiss her again. This time the desire is stronger and they hump against each other while their hands explore their new partner. Again, Percival positions her on top of him.

"It's easier for you this way," he mumbles. "Lower yourself on me."

She has been waiting for this moment from when she saw him watching her rub herself and she complies. With aching slowness, she lowers herself onto his huge, hard cock. Bit by bit, she takes him in. She feels stretched and full and yet, she hasn't taken him in fully. It's a wonderful problem to have.

"Are you alright?" Percival is frowning and he strokes her hair. The only sign of his arousal, aside from the hard cock buried in her, is the short breaths he is taking. She nods and gives up trying to be gentle. With one swift movement, she sinks her whole body down on him. Pain tears through her and her scream is a mix of desperate need and pain. Percival pulls her down for a kiss and whispers comforting words into her ear. For a while, they stay in that position, allowing her to get used to his size. She relaxes and the pain subsides. Tentatively, she moves. Pleasure curls through her body.

She moves a little faster and this time Percival groans. "You are so tight and hot."

Soon, she is riding Percival, not as fast as she would like but fast enough, as his hands explore her body. The rough callouses on his hands only stroking her desire to greater heights. As she moves on him, he whispers how beautiful he thinks she is.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

They stop moving and turn to the voice. She's drenched in sweat, hands on Percival's chest, legs wide open as she straddles Percival while he has both hands on her ass and his mouth on her neck. It's an erotic sight. A smirking Gwaine smiles at them.

Gwen cannot believe how much more aroused she could get.

~Percival and Gwaine~

"Why not," she rasps as she starts moving on Percival again. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course he doesn't. It's not like it's our first time." Gwaine winks at her, removing his clothes as he walks towards them.

Percival lies back down on the bed and rolls his eyes and Gwen watches him surprised. He'd been so gentle, so kind.

She feels Gwaine come up to them and he lifts her chin towards him. The kiss is deep, his tongue demanding. Percival is still playing with her ass and now, Gwaine is lightly brushing her nipples. The sensation is overwhelming and she moves faster. Her own hands leave Percival's chest and she starts to rub at her clit. Her eyes close and she enjoys how two men have their hands all over her. Someone removes her hand and replaces it with their own, rubbing and pinching her clit.

It doesn't take long for everything to come crashing down. Gwaine releases her and she collapses, sated onto Percival. Someone, she thinks it's Percival is stroking her hair and kissing her face. She purrs with satisfaction. Percival is still in her and she knows he hasn't come yet. Still he makes no attempt to move. Instead, it is Gwaine to slowly moves her off Percival and despite her satisfaction, there is a sense of emptiness when Percival’s length slips out of her. She lies on her back next to Percival, curious to see what the two knights would want with her next. She would be lying if she said the idea of being taken by both of them didn’t excite her. This time, she knows it isn’t the curse making her feel this way.

Gwaine crawls between her legs and licks her. It is not something she expected and she squeals in delight, her hips lifting from the bed. At her side, she sees Percival slowly stroking himself as he watches Gwaine eat her out. The licking increases in speed and when Gwaine slips his tongue into her folds and thrust, she groans and rotates her hip. Words, but she isn’t sure what, spills from her lips.

Percival sits up, leans over and kisses her gently at first and then deeper. For a man his size, he is surprisingly gentle and patient. Gwaine continues lapping at her and she feels close to the edge. As if he senses it, Gwaine stops and moves away. Gwen would moan, except that Percival is still kissing her and palming her breasts.

Percival’s arms grab her around her waist and lifts her off the bed. She’s standing, her weight almost fully supported by Percival. His hard length is rubbing between her legs and he is suckling her neck. Gwaine comes up behind her and presses himself against her back. Between her ass cheeks, she can feel him and her excitement builds. She knows what is coming and although she’s never done it before, she is eager to try. Her legs part and Percival thrusts into her immediately. She squeaks at how full she feels and grips onto his arms for support. Unsurprisingly, Percival is smoothing his hands comfortingly down her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She can feel Gwaine’s finger tracing down her spine to her hole. Sometime cold and wet is spread on her and she feels his finger enter her slowly.

It hurts and she whimpers.

“Do you want to stop?” Percival asks, concern in his eyes.

“No,” she moans as Gwaine eases another finger into her. She doesn’t know how much more she can take. Another finger stretches her open and she squirms slightly, thankful that Percival has stopped thrusting into her. She’s feeling a mix of desire and fear - it’s exhilarating. The fingers leave and she sighs with relief. Cold salve is spread on her again and this time, she feels Gwaine’s cock at her hole.

Percival holds her tightly and Gwaine presses into her. Tears spring into her eyes, sobs on her lips as the burning pain takes hold. Percival kisses her tears away, whispering that it would be alright. She is still impaled on Percival’s length and with Gwaine in her as well, she feels stretched and full and so very naughty. Desire pools in her lower stomach and between her legs. All three of them pause for a while, allowing Gwen to catch her breath and get used to the feeling.

She moves tentatively, enjoying the feel of the two cocks moving within her. This spurs both Gwaine and Percival into action. Percival’s movements are slower as he eases himself in and out of her. Gwaine is rougher, hands on her hips and trusting in and out of her. At the same time, he tells Gwen about all the ways he has fantasized taking her. Groans and moans mingle in the air together with the smell of sex. Everything becomes a blur for Gwen and she doesn’t know what is happening or who is doing what. All she knows is that she’s in heaven and when she finally comes, she bucks, screams and clutches blindly at someone. She feels faint but the two knights hold her up as they plunge deeply into her over and over again. Percival comes first, pulling out of her and splashing against her stomach. She reaches down in her haze and rubs his come into her skin. Gwaine is growling in her ears and she knows he about to finish too. He does, his teeth clamping onto her shoulder but unlike Percival, he doesn’t pull out. When he finally eases out of her, she can feel his seed seeping out of her ass. That and Percival’s come on her stomach sends one last thrill through her. Her knees buckle.

Someone places her on the bed and wraps her up with a blanket. She is cuddled as she drifts to sleep. When she awakes the next morning, she is all alone.

~Merlin~

Merlin returns the next day with news. She jumps him before he can share it.

As they lie together in bed, legs entwined, his fingers tracing patterns on her stomach, he explains to her what he learnt. She needs to sleep with her one true love.

"How am I supposed to know who my one true love is? And what if he isn't in Camelot?" She gets a little bit annoyed because as much as she enjoys the sex and the bolder side of her it unleashes, she doesn't like being shackled to the curse.

"I'm not sure although they were quite convinced that your one true love is indeed in Camelot. Actually -”

“Hush.” Gwen blushes and turns away. She feels Merlin slip his arm around her, dipping his fingers between her legs. Pushing backwards, she presses back against Merlin, loving the feel of his length between her legs. Sometimes, she can no longer tell when the building desire in her is a result of the spell or a result of her general love for sex now.

“After all you have done, this embarrasses you?” Merlin mumbles against her neck as he slowly rubs against ass while pumping his fingers in and out of her.

“Shut up,” she whispers as she rocks backwards. She feels Merlin slip inside her and she lets out a groan of pleasure. Merlin’s damp fingers travel up her stomach to her breasts, twisting and pulling her nipples.

Moving slowing in and out of her, Merlin laughs. “It could be him. You’ve had a crush on him forever.”

“Shut up and make me come.”

Merlin increases his speed, slapping against her ass. Gwen sighed as she played with her clit, her eyes slid shut and she enjoyed the sensations pouring through her. Her climax isn’t as powerful as some others she had before but it’s satisfying and she smiles through it. Merlin doesn’t take much longer to come either.

“It might be him.”

“And I’m supposed to go up to him and ask him to sleep with me?”

“I don’t remember you having trouble doing that with all the others,” yawned Merlin.

She smacks him before slipping out of his bed. It was easy to sleep with those she didn’t care for but him? She loved him from afar for a long time and during this period, had made great effort to avoid him. Sleeping with him might mean too much to her. And now, she was supposed to try?

Sighing, she cleans herself up, dresses and leaves Merlin’s room, wondering what she should do.

~Prince Arthur~

The door opens and he walks in. Unlike all the other times, she doesn’t have the aching desire brought on by the spell to give her confidence. She had sated it not long ago herself.

He doesn’t notice her at first and starts to remove his clothes. Her heart is beating so loudly, she’s amazed he doesn’t hear it. When she sees him turn towards the bed, she holds her breath.

Immediately, he grabs his sword and points it at her. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me. Guinevere.” Her voice is trembling and she worries about how he would react to finding her naked in his bed.

The sword drops to the floor and he stares silently at her. “What are you doing here Guinevere? Am I to be your conquest today?”

She flushes. She should have known that Arthur would have heard about what she had been up to the past few days. “Yes,” she says anyway.

“I must say I was quite disappointed when it seemed like you were sleeping with everyone except me.” Arthur pulls off the rest of his clothes, then climbs into the bed next to her. Lifting his hand, he gently pushes the hair from her face.

She places her palm against his chest, savouring the feel of his skin and muscles. After all the experiences she had this week, she cannot believe how nervous she is when nothing is happening yet. When his hand slides down her face, her neck and rests on her waist, she feels her desire growing. Happiness burst in her when he leaned over and captured her lips with his, dipping his tongue in her mouth.

They move closer to each other, their kisses becoming more and more frantic. Her hands run across as much of him as she can, memorising every curve and line. It may be her one and only time with him. He slides lower, his mouth at her collarbone before moving down to suckle at her breasts. The moment his hand cups her heat, she lets out a moan and starts to writhe on the bed, thrusting against his hand, hoping that his fingers would enter her. But he doesn’t, leaving her squirming and begging.

And then, somehow, his mouth is between her legs, sucking, licking, prodding. Her hips buck and she clutches at his hair. He lifts his head and smiles at her. A disappointed moan is torn from her when he stops his ministrations and instead kisses her inner thigh, moving lower and lower. No one has ever sucked her toes before but when Arthur does it, a shiver of pleasure shoots though her. She shudders and he laughs.

“You are more beautiful than I imagined.”

“So are you,” replies Gwen, cringing at her corny words. He chuckles even more before licking his way up her leg. He gives her wet heat one slow lick before moving up and covering her with his body.

“Reach down and touch me,” he growls into her ear and she obeys immediately. The resulting moan from him pleases her and she strokes him slowly. He moves against her and instinctively, she opens her legs wider, inviting him silently to take her. Arthur moves away and takes hold of her legs. Positioning himself, he spreads her legs and lifts them on his shoulders. She is open for him. The tip of his length presses against her and she lifts herself, trying to sheath him. He denies her for a while before finally plunging into her.

She gasps. When he moves in her, slowly at first, she starts to moan and fists the bed sheets. He grabs her breasts as leverage, pumping faster and faster into her. The closer they get to coming, the more erratic their movements become. Their moans mingled in the air and when Arthur starts to rub her clit, she comes almost immediately, Arthur’s name on her lips.

He continues to thrust in her until he comes with a groan. He sinks onto her and she welcomes his weight, her hands run up and down his body. This might not have been one of her more adventurous experiences but it was probably one of the most satisfying. Lifting her head, she kissed Arthur gently. To her surprise, he returned her kiss before rolling them over and tucking her into his embrace.

“I have no idea why you’ve been sleeping with so many people recently but let’s make a deal.” He mutters into her hair. “The next time you need sex, do it with me.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Surprise colours her tone.

“I’d be lying if I said it doesn’t but I’m no innocent either. But if you agree, we’ll be exclusive.” He nuzzles her neck and she feel his lips move against her. His request surprises her.

“Why?”

She feel his shrug, a kiss to her back and hears him say, “I seem to have a strange attraction to you and want you all to myself. So is that a yes?”

“Mmm, yes.” That earns her a squeeze and more kisses. She doesn’t know if the spell is broken but at the moment, she doesn’t really care.


End file.
